For You
by mysterious-muse
Summary: OneShot. PyroIceman. John is back at the Institute, and Bobby wants to know why. Better than it sounds. Please R&R!


**For You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or John and Bobby. Oh but if I did...**

**Author's Note: This is a short story that I thought of last night. It contains mild slash but nothing too graphic. I hope all of you guys enjoy, and please tell me what you think! Please...**

**OoO**

John was sitting in his new room in the institute. He had come back a few days ago, and he was still getting use to his old surroundings again. He hadn't been met with open arms, though. No one was happy to see him; especially not Bobby. He was steaming with fire when he found out that John was back. For a second John thought that Bobby was the one who controlled fire.

He lay on his bed as it rained. He was listening to _Blue October_ as he watched the rain run down his window. He closed his eyes and mouthed the words to the song 'Hate Me.' It kind of fit with how he felt at that point in time. Suddenly, John heard someone knock on his door, and he went to answer it. Bobby was standing on the other side of the door when John opened it.

"You lost, Iceman?" John asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why did you come back?" Bobby asked, pushing passed John and into his room.

"Yes, Bobby, you can come in," John muttered under his breath as he shut his door.

"Why?" Bobby repeated, turning around to look at John.

"Why do you care?" John asked, folding his arms and pressing his back to the door.

"It was peaceful while you were gone," Bobby steamed. "It was normal."

"I hate to break it to you, Iceman, but this school has never been normal," John said. "_We're _not normal."

"You shouldn't have come back," Bobby persisted. "No one wants you here!"

"Well, that may be true," John said, hiding the pain that comment caused, "but I'm not going anywhere. I suggest you get used to it."

"You won't last," Bobby said, anger rising with every word. "You like being evil and hurting everyone around you too much to stay."

"You know," John said, walking over to Bobby, "you talk pretty big for a guy who used to be my best friend."

"Well, I won't make that mistake again," Bobby replied.

Bobby gave John the coldest look he had ever seen before walking away from John. He felt like Bobby had just frozen him solid with that look. Bobby was almost to the door when he heard John speak.

"For you," John whispered.

"What?" Bobby asked, turning around to look at John.

"You asked me why I came back," John explained. "I came back for you. I guess it doesn't really matter now, though, since you hate me and all."

"Why did you come back for me?" Bobby asked, surprised.

"You mean you don't know?" John asked, walking up to Bobby.

He was so close to Bobby that he could feel his breath catch. Bobby felt John's breath upon his lips as John pinned him against the door with his body. He swallowed hard as he stared into John's deep, brown eyes. He could see the wanting in John's eyes, and it scared him.

"John," Bobby breathed, trying to regain his composure, "what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," John answered before he captured Bobby's lips with his.

It was a simple kiss, but John and Bobby felt their knees become weak at the impact. John had wanted to do that for so long. Kissing Bobby felt as good as he thought it would. His lips were soft and moist against his own. Even thought he didn't want to, John broke the kiss and waited to see how good or bad Bobby's reaction would be. Bobby opened his eyes a few moments after John's lips left his own.

"Why did you do that?" Bobby asked.

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" John smiled.

"Sorry," Bobby replied.

"Don't be," John said. "It's actually kind of cute."

"John," Bobby began, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" John asked. "Bobby, I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do."

"What happened to the John who used to force people to do everything?" Bobby joked, trying to ease the mood.

"He fell in love," John answered.

Bobby looked into John's brown eyes with his own blue ones. It was becoming a fast habit for him. He felt his heart jump at the word _love_. Since when did St. John Allerdyce fall in love? And since when did Bobby Drake question his own sexuality? Nothing was making sense to Bobby at that point. The only thing he knew was that he was in love, too. He was in love with Pyro.

"Bobby?" Rogue whispered, shaking him gently.

"Rogue?" Booby asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Yeah," she said, "who else would it be?"

"Sorry," Bobby apologized, "I just had this dream..."

"I know," Rogue replied, "you said John's name in your sleep. You have a dream about him?"

"Yeah," Bobby smiled, "yeah I did."


End file.
